


【邊杰】男友吃醋了怎麼辦

by gu_cheng



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gu_cheng/pseuds/gu_cheng
Relationships: 邊江, 阿杰 - Relationship





	【邊杰】男友吃醋了怎麼辦

「不是，邊江，對不起嘛！我只是看到之後太激動，沒有想清楚！」

看著對方步步逼近，阿杰慌了，徹底慌了。明天還有工作，嗓子啞了還怎麼錄阿。

「邊江，我明天還要工作！後天，後天怎麼樣？！邊江，你別動手啊！」看到褲子被脫掉，阿杰知道一切都無力回天了，今晚他的腰真的要沒了。  
吃醋的男朋友可怕，但是身於攻位又生氣的男朋友更可怕呀！

「不可能，但是我可以考慮只做一次。」他邊說邊把對方的衣服脫掉。「阿杰，我想看你自己來。」  
修長的手指從喉結一直向下滑，在胸前畫起了圈。等對方微微張開口吸氣時，再一路之下，隨意的套弄了幾下小阿杰。

「邊江...不要...」他大口喘著氣，嘗試忽略下身若有若無的觸摸，可惜徒勞無功。他並不是沒在邊江面前自己用過，但只限於情到濃時，現在自己來，他還真的會害羞。

「不要嗎？如果我現在來，就不只一次咯。」邊江露出一個看上去與話語極度不配的笑容，然後趴在對方身上蹭了蹭，撒嬌什麼的阿杰是很受用的。  
「好...」  
邊江馬上從對方身上彈起，這種大好機會不是每次都有的，他怕對方反悔。  
只見對方把手覆上，上下套弄。成群結隊的快感湧入，但是遠遠不夠。  
「邊江...」阿杰輕呼他的名字，其中夾雜著重重的呼吸聲，眼神開始變得迷離。邊江在旁邊吞了吞口水，阿杰很吸引，比他想像中更加吸引。  
這聲輕呼明顯喚醒了邊江，他從床邊的抽屜拿出了潤滑液，蜻蜓點水般的親了阿杰一下。  
「剩下的，我來。」  
修長冰冷的手指在小穴打轉。  
「趕緊的，不來就滾」  
「現在的人道歉都是這樣的嗎？」  
趁著阿杰不注意，手指成功的進入了體內。

看似雜亂無章的移動都成為了很好的調情劑。一隻，兩隻，三隻，不要說邊江，連阿杰都按耐不住。  
「快...我想要你...」  
「要叫什麼？」  
「老公...」

進入狀態的阿杰並沒有一開始的緊張，相反的...還放得有點開。就像現在剛剛做完擴張，正在脫衣服的邊江很無助的看著阿杰罪惡的小手正嘗試把他的褲子撕成碎片。  
「阿杰，你在幹嘛？」  
「你好慢喔...」  
邊江無語了...看你等等還有沒有那麼多話說...

等待阿杰適應的時間中，邊江毫不空閒的伺候著他胸前的兩點，對方發出一陣又一陣的低吟。等阿杰推了推他，表示他已經準備好時，邊江的腦海中已經想好了很多懲罰阿杰的方法了，雖然最後一個也沒用上。

長久以來建立的默契彷彿都用在這裡了。這幾年來無數次的交合，讓邊江輕易的找到了阿杰的敏感點。

「邊江...哈...你慢點...好脹...好難受...」阿杰好不容易從鋪天蓋地的快感中找回破碎的語言能力，最後還是被邊江一招破功。

邊江毫不猶豫的吻著阿杰  
「你再叫下去，明天我可不敢保證你明天還能不能上班。」  
說完又繼續剛才的活塞運動

阿杰緊咬著下唇，嘗試不讓自己發出聲音。估計明天自己的腰會很酸，如果連聲音都啞了...  
那班兔崽子估計又要調戲自己一番，然後邊江就會生氣...這簡直就是一個惡性循環阿！

但最後阿杰還是失敗了。邊江十分友好的也關顧了一下前面，於是他就失守了...

等邊江為兩人親洗乾淨，阿杰早已經昏睡。脖子上的吻痕成為了剛才兩人激情的證據。邊江默默從衣櫃那種兩件高領的衣服。

第二天，阿杰是由邊江攙扶著出現在一班兔崽子面前。面對著眾人的調侃，邊江微微一笑。阿杰不禁發抖。

男朋友吃醋真的十分可怕


End file.
